


Expect The Unexpected

by X_WantedCriminal_X



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gerard hates mondays, Happy Ending, In Bed, Lazy Morning, M/M, frank is a sweetheart, gee loves frankie so much, its cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WantedCriminal_X/pseuds/X_WantedCriminal_X
Summary: One day, after a beautiful morning with his beautiful fiancé, Gerard comes home to an unknown scene.





	

The warm rays of the sun were seeping through the thin curtains of their bedroom and hitting the right side of Gerard's face along with the upper half of his naked body that wasn't hidden by the covers.  
  
He hummed as he tried to awaken himself and open his eyes.  
  
The sun burned his eyes as soon as he lifted his eyelids, making him roll over to his other side. Upon opening his eyes once again, he came face to face with his lover cuddled up into the covers, sleeping soundlessly. He smiled groggily, lifting one hand to caress the other man's exposed arm.  
  
As Gerard recalled the night before, the first thing that came to him was the amazing noises Frank was making while he was squirming underneath Gerard. He had whined, he had screamed Gerard's name, then, when it was over and they were cuddled up under the blankets, warm, safe and comfortable, he had whispered to Gerard that he loved him before falling asleep.  
  
Reminiscing about the fresh memory, Gerard smiled wider and squeezed Frankie's arm. It was a shame he had to leave his beautiful fiancé and go to work, though, he had to.  
  
He sighed thinking about how much he hated Mondays.  
  
He shook Frank's arm a little, trying to wake him, before he leaned over and decided that he'd just kiss Frank's cherry lips until he woke up. It took much longer than just shaking him a little harder and screaming in his ear, though it was worth the wait. Also, Gerard certainly wouldn't be able to scream in his sleeping angel's ear like that.  
  
Humming, Frank kissed the other man back and let go of the covers in order to replace them with his living, breathing teddy bear. They broke away and smiled at each other, silently agreeing to get dressed and eat some breakfast before Gerard had to leave for work.  
  
As Frank was preparing breakfast for them, Gerard walked in the kitchen, the first thing hitting him being the smell of a delicious breakfast and the second one being his love bathed by the golden rays of sun, softening his pretty face.  
  
He pressed a kiss to Frankie's cheek.  
  
"Whatcha cookin' pretty baby?" He asked, his voice lazy and sleepy.  
  
Frank giggled at him, biting his lip as if it was the first time Gerard called him by a pet name.  
  
It was one of the things that Gerard really loved about Frank. He was all innocent, giggly and cute yet so smart underneath all that, to the point where he amazed Gerard. He had never heard his fiancé swear, not even once, he was mostly quiet but in a good way. He taught Gerard that he didn't strictly need words to communicate. Also, somehow, he always kept their relationship fresh, smiling and giggling whenever Gerard complemented him or blushing when he said "I love you." Gerard loved Frank in every way possible, really.  
  
"I'm making us scrambled eggs. Also, we talked about that Gerard." He whined smiling.  
  
"Talked about what?" Gerard asked teasing his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Gerard!" Frankie whined again, laughing this time.  
  
"Well," Gerard started. "You get to call me your teddy bear, so it's only fair that I call you whatever I want and I want to call you my pretty baby."  
  
"But!"  
  
"Hush pretty baby, you're gonna burn those eggs!" Gerard told him as he tickled his lover a little.  
  
When it was time to leave, Gerard kissed his fiancé goodbye and sighed once again. Frank assured him he would be back home before he knew it, though, Gerard knew better. Still, he appreciated that Frank was trying to assure him.  
  
It was another really boring day at work where he did way too much paperwork than he'd like and got yelled at by his boss.  
  
At the end of the day Gerard felt like he'd been hit on the head a thousand times with a metal object which equals to a usual day at work.  
  
When he finally arrived back to his apartment block, he was a mess. He felt like he had just ran a marathon and it was a huge challenge to drag himself up the stairs to their apartment. When he managed to arrive at the door, another challenge was to find his keys in his mess of a bag.  
  
He reached inside his bag and pushed a few folders aside. Gerard pulled his keys out of his bag and fumbled to find the right one to put in the keyhole as he-  
  
"Fuck him up!" He heard a really loud throaty yell. His head snapped up instantly, eyebrows furrowed.  _What the hell?_  He thought.  
  
"I said  _fuck him_  you  _motherfucker!_ " Another yell came from inside, this time louder than the last.  
  
Gerard's eyes widened as he realized the person yelling was his fiancé. At first he wondered how in the hell Frank's voice could sound so deep all of a sudden and then the next thing that came to his mind was the possibility of Frank cheating on him and then he thought no, Frank would never do that. Frank loved him. Gerard was sure of it.  
  
There was a loud and really animalistic growl coming from his apartment.  
  
Gerard closed his eyes, took a deep breath, talked himself into manning up and going inside to see what was up already. He braced himself for the worst and unlocked the door.  
  
The hall was silent and there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
" _GO!_ " Frank yelled from the living room, followed by the sound of glass breaking, which made Gerard jump out of his skin.  
  
He froze.  
  
He didn't want to believe it but he was too scared to go see what was happening. He couldn't believe anything that was happening. His lover never raised his voice like that, he never cursed, his voice never sounded that animal-like and throaty. Gerard just couldn't understand.  
  
There was silence again. Gerard forced his frozen body to go further into the apartment.  
  
" **Ugh! Stop _hugging_  the motherfucker and  _fist_  him!**" Gerard's eyes widened and he started thinking that there was some sort of pornographic thing going on in his apartment without him knowing. The sound was getting much more louder as Gerard walked closer to the source of it.  
  
" **GO!!** "  
  
The suddenness of the yell made Gerard jump again -and possibly swallow his own tongue-  
  
His arm went flying and he hit the vase on the table next to him which caused it fall and break before he even noticed what he did. The sound of it breaking echoed through the whole apartment as there was silence again.  
  
He heard Frank gasp. "Shit." He whisper-shouted. He sounded more like himself this time except for the fact that he was cursing. "Gerard?" He called out.  
  
Gerard was frozen and his tongue was tied (or maybe it felt like that because he had swallowed it a few seconds ago. He wasn't sure).  
  
"Gerard? Is that you?" Frank called out again, back to being the Frank that Gerard knew, except, he sounded a little bit more alarmed then he did usually.  
  
Gerard pushed himself to go further inside and peek inside the living room. What he saw was much different than what he'd expected.  
  
He expected to see some twisted stuff like a porn party or something, however what lay before his eyes was just his living room with some broken glassware on the floor and his fiancé right next to it looking a little bit worried.  
  
"Gerard I can- How long have you been here? I-I mean-" Frank cut himself off and blushed.  
  
That's when Gerard noticed it.  
  
There was a boxing match going on really quietly on the TV in the background.  
  
Gerard's eyes darted from the TV to Frank and back to the TV. Gerard frowned trying to put one and two together to make sense of the situation.  
  
"You... You watch boxing matches?" He asked slow and cautious, then mentally face palmed himself thinking  _This is what you ask after all that? Great._  
  
"Uh...Um...Y-Yes, but I- I don't-"  
  
"And were you screaming out profanities just a second ago?" Gerard asked.  
  
Frank made a helpless noise that just ended up making him sound like a kitten in the rain.  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence that stretched out where Gerard frowned, still trying to make sense of the situation and Frank looked down, blushing hard.  
  
"Uhm... Why did I never know about this...?" Gerard asked, sounding dumbfounded. He heard Frank mumble something that he couldn't make out. His fiancé suddenly looked a lot like a child getting yelled at for breaking their mother's favorite vase.  
  
"God Frank, you could have just told me and I wouldn't have been scared shitless." Gerard stated calmly, taking off his coat and shoes before making a bee line for the kitchen for his coffee.  
  
Frank raised his head and followed Gerard with his eyes, confused. "Wait..." He frowned. "You... You're not gonna... be disgusted?" He asked.  
  
He heard Gerard laugh just before the coffee machine beeped, signaling that the coffee was ready, telling Frank that Gerard was about to come back out.  
  
"Damn Frank, it's not a big deal." He said as he flopped down on the couch.  
  
"So this means you're not gonna think that I'm some asshole with a violence obsession or assume that I probably lied to you about everything without really asking me or jump to conclusions like I kick dogs in streets, pick up fights at bars and that my vocabulary only consists of a bunch of swearwords and I'm a shallow prick because of that?" Frank asked all in one breath.  
  
Gerard blinked at Frank a few times as he tried to process what Frank just said then bursted out laughing.  
  
"You?" He asked in between laughs. "Kicking dogs?" He laughed even more as Frank watched him with a frown and a pout from the same corner that he was standing when Gerard first came inside.  
  
When Gerard was finally done laughing he had tears in his eyes. "Come here Frankie" he motioned for Frank to come cuddle him on the couch, his voice a little hoarse form laughing so much, and placed his steamy coffee on the coffee table.  
  
Frank threw himself in the arms of the man he loved and silently thanked heavens what he feared never happened.  
  
"I know and love the man I'm gonna marry. A few swear words and broken glass can never change that." He whispered in his soon-to-be-husband's ear, causing him to break out in a shit eating grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Things kinda got in the way and i forgot to put this up somehow? Though it's definitely one of my favourites :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ❤️


End file.
